Altitude
by Shamandalie
Summary: L'AprèsGuerre. Chacun vit sa vie normalement. Quatre a repris les affaires Winner, évidement. Et il reçoit une convocation à une réunion apparemment importante... Fanfic finie !
1. Chapitre 01 : Trop de boulot !

Série :Gundam Wing (pour changer lol sûre que vous devinerez jamais mon manga préféré pour faire des fanfics (pour le moment) !)  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Yang comme toujours ! (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Heu… je sais pas trop là (ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai faite cette fanfic…) à vous de voir !  
Disclaimers : Evidement Quatre est pas à moi… Duo non plus hélas…  
Petit blabla : Ok alors je préviens : c'est une fanfic assez vieille donc mon style a sans doute changé depuis que je l'ai écrite ! Voilà vous êtes prévenu ! Je vais faire un effort et, pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps (ça se compte en années je crois… c'est vous dire si c'est vieux ! cela dit j'ai plus vieux que ça… '') je vais me relire pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe ! Et s'il y en a qui m'échappe… dites-moi-le ! (j'aime parler français… )

Introduction.

La guerre était toujours présente. Discrète, indétectable, mais toujours là. Bien qu'officiellement tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, il y avait encore des gens qui voulaient du pouvoir ou, tout simplement, détruire l'entente qui venait d'être créée entre colonies et terre afin d'en tirer profit. Mais, loin d'être stupides, ils agissaient dans l'ombre, doucement mais sûrement. Pourtant il leur manquait un élément qui leur assurerait la victoire : les gundams. Malheureusement ceux là avaient été détruits. Alors que faire ? Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre à cette question. Et mettre la réponse à exécution…

Chapitre 01 : Trop de boulot !

- Monsieur Winner ?  
- Oui ?  
- Voici le courrier du jour. Il y a cette convocation en priorité qu'on m'a chargée de vous signaler.  
- Très bien, je regarderai. Merci, vous pouvez y aller.  
- Bien Monsieur.

L'homme sortit du vaste bureau en inclinant la tête. Quatre Raberba Winner, 17 ans, héritier de nombreuses entreprises dans tous les domaines, d'un empire économique, politique, et bien d'autres encore. Les cheveux légèrement plus longs que pendant la guerre mais toujours le même blond platine, des yeux semblables à des émeraudes, douces et attentives.

Assis derrière un vaste meuble en chêne d'une pièce aux allures de hall de gare avec tableaux célèbres, plantes entretenues, petit bar, bref grand lux, le jeune homme triait divers papiers, en signait d'autres, prenait des rendez-vous, autrement dit il s'amusait autant que s'il était en train de parler shopping et mode avec ses 29 sœurs réunies. Ou plutôt de les écouter, écroulé sous leurs bavardages, caractéristique féminine. Il soupira. Convocation en priorité ? Il en avait des centaines ! Se retenant de partir en courant pour aller se changer les idées, Quatre attrapa l'enveloppe et lut son contenu.

_Cher Mr.Winner,_

_Nous avons tenus à entrer en contact avec vous afin d'avoir votre avis sur un sujet très important que nous ne pouvons pas mentionner clairement par courrier. Nous vous prions donc d'accepter cette convocation afin d'aborder ce sujet en toute sécurité. _

_La dite convocation se tiendra dans un lieu où nous ne risquons pas d'être entendus par de mauvaises oreilles : les airs. Nous vous attendons donc en ce jour du 23 mai à l'aéroport de Tokyo pour 19h30, hall D._

_Nos sincères salutations,_

_Société Ryziac._

Quatre leva un sourcil surpris. La société Ryziac ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Un rendez-vous dans de telles conditions…ça devait être important. Mais étrange. Que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir qui demande autant de précautions ? Ca l'intriguait mais avant que le blond n'ait pu approfondir la question, la porte vola en coup de vent et laissa place à un garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé. Lesquels étaient longs jusqu'à ses hanches et attachés en une longue natte qui volait à chacun de ses mouvements. Habillé en noir avec un col de prêtre, il courut devant le bureau et fit face à deux hommes qui le suivaient. Il jeta un regard à Quatre en souriant, ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt magnifique pétillant de malice. Puis il fit mine de prendre le blond à témoin, le montrant du doigt.

- Hé les gars, demandez-lui donc puisque vous me croyez pas !  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
- Monsieur Winner, cet individu a voulu entrer ici sans attendre d'être reçu !  
- Hé j'allais pas attendre 3 mois pour voir mon pote !  
- Ne parle ainsi à Monsieur Winner sale malotru !  
- C'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre à parler !  
- Bon ça suffit ! Messieurs, retirez-vous, je m'occupe de tout.  
- Mais Monsieur Winner…

Quatre se leva, attrapa les deux hommes par le bras et les mit dehors en disant gentiment des « ça ira, je vous assure » et des « il n'y aucun problème, retournez à vos occupations », etc… Puis il se tourna vers l'arrivant qui lui souriait.

- Alors MÔnsieur Winner, comment vont les affaires ?  
- Avec une certaine hausse des actions boursières et le bon fonctionnement de toutes les entreprises, ainsi que des progrès considérables accomplis en informatique et en aéronautique grâce à nous, je suppose qu'on peut prétendre qu'elles se portent bien.

Le garçon à la natte se mit à rire. Quatre souria doucement, puis lui donna l'accolade.

- Alors vieux frère, ça va ?  
- Très bien Duo.  
- C'est ça, essaye pas de m'avoir.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ca crève les yeux mon pauvre Quatre. T'es surmené et tu te fais chier à mourir ici, à passer tes journées dans ce bureau renfermé !  
- Hum disons que j'ai pas mal de responsabilités et…  
- Et alors ? Ca empêche pas que tout le monde doit bien s'amuser un peu de temps en temps !  
- Et si tu me disais ce qui t'amène ?  
- A la base une simple visite histoire de voir si t'étais encore en vie mais maintenant j'ai une mission à accomplir !

Quatre lança un regard comiquement inquiet au natté.

- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Te changer les idées.

L'immense sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du garçon n'était pas des plus innocents…

Duo Maxwell, métiers (et rapines) en tout genre, 17 ans également, d'un naturel joyeux, bavard et même casse pied, surtout insubordonné, attrapa Quatre Raberba Winner par le bras, personne soigné, consciente de ses devoirs, douce et encline à tout dialogue qui puisse éviter des combats ou des problèmes politiques qui auraient des conséquences sur des gens innocents et pacifistes. Le blond lança un regard interrogatif au natté.

- On va passer par-là, sinon ils te laisseront pas partir en paix.  
- Par…Duo !  
- Aller zou !  
- Duo ! On est au 7ème étage !  
- GERONIMO !!!!!!!

Duo poussa Quatre par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et sauta à sa suite. Ils restèrent un instant suspendu dans le vide puis furent comme aspirés par l'air, les propulsant vers le sol. Le vent, violent, leur giflait le visage et ébouriffait leurs mèches. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement. Les sensations étaient fortes. Sensation de vide, de liberté, l'impression de ne plus avoir d'attache sur le monde. Très agréable. Et dangereux. La vie allait peut être le quitter. Quatre ouvrit les yeux. Il les avait instinctivement fermés. Il vit que le sol était très proche et rien ne pourrait arrêter sa chute.

Duo riait aux éclats, à côté du blond. Puis il sortit une sorte de manche doté d'un bouton sur lequel le natté appuya. Des hélices sortirent du haut de l'objet et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite. Le châtain tendit un bras et attrapa Quatre par la main. Leur chute ralentit considérablement et ils se posèrent en douceur sur le sol grâce à cet « hélicoptère de poche », devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Quatre lança un regard de reproche à Duo.

- Hé me regarde pas comme ça !  
- Tu aurais pu nous tuer !  
- Mais non.  
- Et ça, c'est quoi ?  
- Un petit gadget bien utile, non ?  
- Monsieur Winner !!!!!!!!  
- Youps viens Quat'chan, on s'arrache, ça serait bête qu'ils te ramènent maintenant que t'es dehors.

Quatre soupira mais sourit en lui-même. _« Pourquoi pas après tout ? »_ Il se laissa entraîner par Duo tandis que le groupe de personnes qui étaient sortis le regardait avec des airs affolés. Quelques secondes plus tard le natté traînait le blond dans la ville. Les deux garçons erraient mais finalement la conscience de Quatre prit le dessus.

- Duo…je n'ai pas le temps, il y a des tas de…  
- De paperasses inutiles qui te pompent l'air ! Détends-toi un peu pour une fois. Sinon tu bosseras pas bien !  
- Duo…

Quatre sourit devant l'air exagéré de son ami. Il se laissa à nouveau convaincre. Ou plutôt il était résigné : jamais on ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Duo, surtout quand il s'était mis en tête quelque chose.

- Bon alors qu'est ce qu't'aimerais faire ?  
- Retourner travailler…  
- Tutut exclu ça. Hum voyons…te connaissant…je sais !

Duo attrapa Quatre par le bras et se mit à courir, traînant son ami dans la rue.

¤¤¤¤

Une légère brise passait, douce, agréable. Allongé par terre sur une pelouse fraîche, Duo rêvassait, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. A côté, Quatre avait fermé les yeux et ne pensait plus à rien. C'était bon. Il essayait d'oublier un instant ses responsabilités, ses devoirs écrasants, tout. Il voulait profiter pour une fois d'avoir un peu de temps libre. Le blond finit par parler.

- Duo.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passe pour toi.  
- Bof rien de spécial.  
- Et les autres ?  
- D'après ce que je sais, Heero est planqué je sais pas où, Trowa est toujours en train de batifoler partout avec son cirque et Wufei fait divers travaux un peu chauds avec Sally sur des colonies ou je sais pas quoi.  
- J'aurais bien aimé les voir mais…  
- Mais t'as pas le temps, non ?  
- Oui.  
- Hé bé…

Un long silence pas désagréable s'installa. Durant un certain temps il n'y avait que le vent qui passait, doucement. Autour d'eux il n'y avait rien à part quelques arbres et quelques bancs. Finalement Quatre rouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil sur sa montre.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Hum ?  
- Il est tard, je dois y aller.  
- Bof.  
- J'ai une réunion dans…une heure et demi.  
- Tu peux la laisser tomber.  
- Non, j'en ai déjà loupé plusieurs là.  
- Et c'est quoi là ?  
- Un truc à l'aéroport.  
- Fais voir.  
- Je n'ai pas la convocation ici.  
- Moi je me méfie.  
- Ca ira.  
- Chiche que c'est une fausse convocation et que c'est tes sœurs qui cherchent à te trouver une fille !

Quatre sourit mais ne dit rien. C'était déjà arrivé ce genre de « réunion » mais cette fois non, il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas. Société Ryziac…ce nom lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Ca lui revenait doucement. Il y avait longtemps son père lui en avait parlé, une société qui était leur principal concurrent mais en même temps des amis. Quatre se leva et jeta un regard à Duo qui restait allongé, rêvassant.

- Je dois y aller Duo.  
- Ok va, bon courage. Mais je laisserai pas tomber comme ça.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je te surveille, pas question de te laisser bosser tout le temps !  
- D'accord, d'accord…

Quatre sourit et partit vers l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas très loin, il y serait en une heure à pied sans problème.

¤¤¤¤


	2. Chapitre 02 : Décollage !

Série :Gundam Wing (je vais pas changer de série en cours de route ! lol)  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Yang… étonnant, non ? (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Voir le chap 01… à savoir : je sais pas trop ! lol  
Disclaimers : Quatre n'est toujours pas à moi… enfin pas officiellement '' Par contre Ookami est à moi à 400 ! Pas touche sans me demander ! (comme si quelqu'un était assez fou pour vouloir me la piquer… )  
Petit blabla : Je crois que l'idée de cette fanfic m'était venue dans l'avion… non sans blague ? Si si ! Ah bon (oula… j'aurais pas dû me remettre à écouter du Renaud )

Chapitre 02 : Décollage !

- Hé ça va pas ?  
- Oh pardon, j'vous avais pas vu.  
- C'est ça, dégage gamine.  
- Oh ça va vieux schnock !  
- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi !

Le vieil homme ronchon fit mine de lever sa canne mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide : s'abaissant d'un coup, elle prit appui sur ses mains et, ses bras supportant son poids, fit basculer ses jambes de façon à faire tomber son « adversaire » à terre. Ce qui réussit à merveille, l'homme s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol sale en poussant un hurlement exagéré.

Rajustant les sangles de son sac, la jeune fille se mit à courir pour échapper aux vociférations du vieux, pensant qu'elle se faisait déjà remarquer alors qu'elle voulait se faire le plus discrète possible.

° _Décidément c'est pas mon jour…_ °

Déjà qu'elle avait loupé le bus et avait dû courir comme une folle pour arriver sans avoir deux heures de retard… et maintenant ce vieux qui avait tenté de prétexter une bousculade pour… en profiter un peu. Elle soupira. Ses longs cheveux volaient dans son dos, effleurant ses hanches. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour prendre le temps de les rattacher en une simple queue de cheval. Malgré ses soins, bon nombre de mèches rebelles continuèrent de barrer son front, l'obligeant à adopter le tic du « je repousse ces mèches de ¨¨¨¨¨¨ d'un geste énervé de la main en grommelant. »

Rajustant à nouveau son sac, la jeune fille repartit dans les couloirs de l'aéroport bondé… pour finir par rentrer à nouveau dans quelqu'un. Cette fois elle en avait marre. Evitant par pur réflexe de tomber, elle commença à s'énerver.

- Oh mais ça va pas !!!!!! Pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, non ? J'en ai marre là ! Une fois, ok ça passe, et encore vu le type, mais là trop c'est trop !  
- Je suis désolé, je…  
- D'abord le vieux qui veut mater, et après c'est quoi cette fois ? Le ptit mec qui veut se la jouer grand à percuter les filles pour en profiter ?  
- Heu…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda d'un peu plus près le « ptit mec qui veut se la jouer » en question. Blond, taille moyenne, plutôt mignon, un air timide, des yeux verts doux. Ca lui disait quelque chose… Elle se passa la main sous le menton, réfléchissant et finit par vite mettre un nom sur cette image. Elle marmonna.

_° Rha évidement une connerie arrive jamais seule… Enfin au moins ça sera déjà ça de fait.°_

Elle regarda à nouveau le garçon qui avait un air désolé.

- En fait c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'vous avais pas reconnu et comme j'arrête pas de me faire bousculer, à force, ça énerve, dit-elle avec un air navré.  
- Non ça ira mais… « reconnu » ? interrogea-t-il.  
- On vous a pas averti ? Je suppose que c'est à moi de le faire alors. Je m'appelle Ookami Yang et je suis chargée de vous conduire à votre avion, M.Winner. Entres autres.  
- De la société Ryziac ?  
- Hn ? Ah ouais, c'est ça.  
- …  
- Bin quoi ? lança-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.  
- Cela m'étonne de voir qu'on envoie quelqu'un comme vous…  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
- Rien, rien !

Ookami lança un regard bizarre au garçon blond puis haussa les épaules. Rajustant encore une fois son sac, petit et blanc sur ses épaules à l'allure souple, elle tendit un bras vers des ascenseurs tout en tentant, sans succès, d'écarter ses mèches dans un geste exaspéré.

- On passe par-là. Aller, Mister Winner, son Altesse ne voudrait pas rater son avion quand même, non ? dit-elle avec un ton ironique.  
- Détecterais-je un sarcasme ? répondit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
- Moi ? Me moquer de votre Grandeur ? Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille ! répliqua Ookami en prenant une mine outragée.  
- Parfait alors, mais je vous tiens à l'œil.  
- On verra ça plus tard, MÔnsieur Winner, finit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Ookami se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, suivie par Quatre, amusé en lui-même de voir que, pour une fois, contrairement aux autres, une personne ne semblait pas jouer les lèches cul, comme disait Duo, envers lui.

Ils prirent donc les ascenseurs pour se retrouver dehors, sur la piste où des dizaines d'avions circulaient, certains décollant, d'autres atterrissant, normal pour un aéroport. La jeune fille montra du bras un petit avion semblable à un concorde privé. Quatre haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui répondit avec les épaules. Il y avait un vent bien trop fort, sans compter le bruit des turbines des avions, qui empêchait d'entendre les paroles.

Ookami marcha tranquillement vers le petit appareil. Quatre la suivit, observant un peu la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux longs jusqu'aux hanches d'un bleu nuit, tirant sur le noir avec des reflets argentés, attachés en queue de cheval. Une taille plutôt agréable à l'œil, il fallait bien l'admettre, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Elle portait un large pull noir trop grand, les manches recouvrant ses mains, et short en jean tout simple. Quand elle se retourna, il remarqua que c'était deux jades superbes qui vérifiaient qu'il suivait bien. Il hocha la tête et accéléra le pas.

Ookami alla droit devant un homme style « armoire à glace » et s'arrêta devant lui en parlant. Il fit un signe négatif de la main. Elle soupira et, relevant la manche droite de son pull, lui montra quelque chose sur son poignet en tendant la main, paume vers le haut. Il opina et s'écarta, laissant la passerelle libre. Elle se retourna et fit signe au blond de la suivre, ce qu'il fit, intrigué.

Dans l'avion, tout était propre et luxueux. Les fauteuils, huit en tout, disposés par deux groupes de quatre, avaient l'air confortable, avec des tables en bois massif, une moquette impeccable, des hublots ornés de petits rideaux, bref un avion privé. Quatre regardait en pensant que tout était fait pour donner une forte impression sur les gens qui venaient ici, des bouteilles d'alcools divers rangées et fixées dans le mur aux peintures de célébrités, en passant par divers autres accessoires tout aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

Ookami le laissa à son inspection et alla vers le devant de l'appareil. Regardant dans le cockpit, elle trouva un homme assis dans le siège réservé au pilote.

- C'est ok Ryz.  
- Parfait, allons voir cela.

Quatre regardait un des nombreux tableaux. L'homme, habillé en costume noir à cravate, impeccable, s'avança et jeta un œil sur la peinture.

- Van Gogh il me semble.  
- « Les tournesols » plus précisément.  
- Je vois que vous connaissez la peinture M.Winner.  
- Plus ou moins.

Quatre se détourna du tableau, regardant l'homme qui fit mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Il tendit la main au garçon blond.

- Excusez mon impolitesse M.Winner, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Joey Ryziac.  
- Ca ira, il n'y a pas de mal, M.Ryziac. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous êtes…

Le grand patron, hé oui ! En fait juste après mon père. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne pour un roi, oh non. Asseyez-vous donc M.Winner, nous allons décoller.

- Pourrais-je savoir…  
- La destination ? Environ 1000 Km d'altitude. Je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit où l'on puisse parler de choses très sérieuses sans risque.  
- Est-ce que l'objet de cette convocation est si secret que cela ?  
- Oh oui M.Winner. Tenez, asseyez-vous donc et prenez un rafraîchissement.

Joey Ryziac montra quelques bouteilles sur une petite table disposée entre quatre sièges, deux par deux. Quatre alla s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux, l'homme en face de lui. Il servit deux verres avec un mélange alcoolique que le garçon blond regarda avec méfiance. Ryziac sourit.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas fort du tout. En fait, il s'agit de thé glacé, rien de bien méchant. Je suppose que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement l'alcool.  
- Non, en effet. Je vous remercie.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Quatre prit le verre que Ryziac lui tendait. Une voix retentit par l'interphone.

- Oyo les gars, attachez vos ceintures et dépêchez-vous de finir vos verres, on va y aller.  
- Quatre manqua s'étouffer. Cette voix !  
- Ook…Ookami ?

L'interphone répondit avec entrain.

- Ouaip vot'Grandeur ! A vot'service ! Voulez quoi ?  
- Tu ne pilotes quand même pas…  
- Bin si !

Ryziac rit en reposant son verre.

- Vous semblez étonné M.Winner. Ne vous en faites donc pas, Mlle Yang a largement les compétences requises pour piloter ce genre d'appareil.  
- Ouaip mÔsieur Winner. Maintenant avalez vot'thé et on y go !  
- …  
- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas M.Winner.

Quatre but d'un cul sec son thé pour ne pas avoir à dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait.

_° On engage quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pour piloter un avion ! Depuis quand a-t-on le droit de laisser n'importe qui faire ça ? °_

Mais déjà les réacteurs chauffaient. Le boucan qu'ils faisaient envahissait petit à petit tout l'appareil qui tremblait légèrement. Dans le cockpit, Ookami avait sortit de son sac une casquette de pilote histoire d'avoir un poil d'uniforme officiel et des mitaines. S'étant installée à sa place, elle avait activé divers boutons dont elle connaissait parfaitement la fonction. S'attachant avec les harnais, la jeune fille s'amusa à lancer un dernier appel par l'interphone.

- Ok les gars, attachez-vous ! Ca vaut mieux quand c'est moi qui pilote !  
- Tu vas finir par terroriser M.Winner.  
- Bin c'est marrant Ryz, non ?  
- Ca dépend pour qui…  
- Aller on y go !

Attrapant les commandes de l'avion, Ookami commença à faire avancer l'appareil qui, petit à petit, rejoignit la piste qu'on avait libérée pour lui. Après avoir blablaté pour avoir l'autorisation de décoller, la jeune fille posa sa main droite sur la commande des gaz et fit prendre petit à petit de la vitesse à l'avion. Finalement, dans un brouhaha monstre, l'appareil rugit et, accompagné par un « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! » amusé, il quitta le sol, s'élevant de plus en plus dans le ciel.

Tandis que l'avion prenait de l'altitude à une vitesse sans cesse en augmentation, Quatre se sentit très fatigué d'un coup. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, sa tête roula sur son épaule et il s'endormit subitement.

¤¤¤¤


	3. Chapitre 03 : Drogue et soin

Série :Gundam ça-vole-un-avion ? Wing.  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Yang… (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Petit torturage, je suis sadique, et encore là c'est pas grand-chose, j'aurais pû faire pire !  
Disclaimers : Même si je le massacre, Quatre est pas à moi… Ookami toujours, et au passage Ryz, Ringo et Janos aussi sont à moi ! Et même l'avion !  
Petit blabla : L'avantage quand on se fait casser la figure et que ya Ooka dans le coin, c'est qu'on se fait bien soigner ! Enfin quand elle essaye pas d'abréger les souffrances d'une manière un poil extrême Oui ya des menottes ! Mais elles servent pas à ça, bande de pervers !!!

Chapitre 03 : Drogue et soin.

- Oui, tout est ok. Aucun problème. On l'a, oui. Tout baigne. Ok, on vous rappelle une fois au dessus du lieu H. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsque le pilote blond reprit conscience, il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma immédiatement. Il avait la vision complètement floue. Impossible de regarder le coin sans avoir une migraine atroce. Déjà qu'il sentait un mal de crâne désagréable…

Quatre essaya de s'appuyer sur les bras du siège mais il ne put pas bouger les mains. Il sentit quelque chose de froid, de métallique, entourant ses poignets.

_° Des menottes ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Oh ce mal de tête…°_

Il essaya à nouveau de garder les yeux ouverts mais fut obligé de les refermer afin de ne pas vomir. Une petite voix narcissique retentit, venant approximativement de l'avant de l'appareil.

- Alors M.Winner, le vol vous plait ? Pas le thé apparemment. Je suis navré, j'ai dû oublier de vous préciser qu'il y avait une puissante drogue dedans. Quel étourdi fais-je.  
- Qu'est ce que…

Ryziac se pencha sur Quatre, s'appuyant de tout son poids avec ses mains sur les poignets du garçon blond. Ils craquèrent et lui grimaça.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, M.Winner. Je vous conseille de rester tranquille durant le temps que durera le voyage.  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Peu importe. Vous verrez bien après très cher. En attendant, tenez-vous à carreau.

Ryziac se redressa, libérant les poignets douloureux de Quatre qui se les serait bien massés s'il n'était pas menotté aux bras du siège. L'homme ricana et retourna dans le cockpit, discutant tranquillement avec deux autres hommes. L'un était le co-pilote, et l'autre l'espèce d'armoire à glace qui gardait l'avion avant le décollage.

Ookami ne faisait pas attention à eux, concentrée sur le vol.

- Bon, c'est du bon boulot les gars. On va pouvoir s'amuser après ça.  
- Ouais ! Avec la prime qu'on va toucher, c'est clair.  
- Ryziac tendit une bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait prise.  
- Aller, on peut bien boire un peu.  
- Cool, envoie ça Ryz !  
- Hé Yang, branche le pilote automatique et viens boire un coup avec nous !

Ookami continuait d'exécuter divers calculs compliqués.

- Non merci, je préfère avoir l'esprit clair.  
- T'es trop sérieuse va.  
- Yen aura plus pour vous.

Le co-pilote hocha les épaules et prit le verre que lui tendait Ryziac avec un regard méfiant qui le fit rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ringo, j'ai rien mis là dedans cette fois.  
- Alors ça va. A notre prime !  
- Ouais !  
- Tchin !

Les trois hommes burent leur verre en rigolant. Ringo lança un regard vers les cabines de l'avion.

- Dis donc Ryziac, tu le surveilles pas ?  
- Bof, on risque rien, il est dans les vapes et menotté. Et puis où pourrait-il s'enfuir dans un avion ? Aucun risque.  
- Si tu le dis. Mais c'est qui au fait ?  
- Quatre Raberba Winner.  
- Non ça je sais mais pourquoi ces types le veulent ?  
- Alors là…moi j'm'en fous tant que j'ai mon fric.  
- Hé Yang, on en a pour combien de temps ?

Ookami n'avait pas écouté ce qu'ils disaient. Ringo répéta en haussant le ton.

- Hn ? Oh heu…voyons…environ une bonne dizaine d'heures encore.  
- Pfou ! On va s'ennuyer un max. Tu veux pas jouer avec nous Yang ?  
- Non et essaye pas sale pervers où j'fais en sorte que tu puisses plus jamais jouer comme ça.  
- Rho on peut même pas rigoler…

Ookami lui lança un regard sec qui le fit taire. Elle retourna à ses écrans de contrôle qui clignotaient. Ryziac était pensif.

- Hum c'est vrai qu'on va s'ennuyer.

Janos, l'armoire à glace, lança un coup de tête vers les cabines.

- On pourrait essayer de savoir un peu qui il est.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Tu restes là Ringo ?  
- Tsss toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent !  
- On te laissera la suite si tu veux.  
- Ok.

Les deux hommes sortirent du cockpit. Ookami continuait à régler divers appareils tandis que Ringo cherchait quelque chose à faire en se curant le nez.

A côté, Quatre n'avait pas bougé. De toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il essayait surtout de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sans devoir les refermer de suite à cause de cette migraine, sans doute causée par la drogue. Le garçon blond arrivait petit à petit à s'y habituer et espérait réussir à neutraliser les effets.

Il releva doucement la tête en plissant les yeux quand il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

- Alors M.Winner, le vol est-il à votre goût ?  
- Qui êtes-vous vraiment… ?  
- Tutut ça marche pas comme cela très cher. Maintenant c'est moi qui pose les questions. Mais je suis gentil, je vais te dire deux trois trucs. En gros on nous a payés pour t'amener dans un coin. Les types nous offrent pas mal de fric et sont pas des ptits rigolos. Ils ont forcément une bonne raison pour demander ça, alors tu dois avoir un truc qu'ils veulent, et tu vas nous le dire gentiment.  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça… en supposant que je comprenne… ce que vous voulez dire ?  
- Parce qu'on s'ennuie et qu'on a une dizaine d'heures pour te faire parler. Remarque ça nous arrangerait que tu ne racontes pas tout immédiatement. Sinon on serait obligé de s'amuser avec toi sans raison. Alors joli-cœur, tu nous racontes un peu ta vie ? A part celle de super milliardaire qui contrôle tout.  
- Je n'ai rien… à vous dire.  
- Hum il est vrai qu'avec la drogue, tu aurais du mal. Mais c'est un produit que j'ai moi-même fabriqué, je sais donc comment s'en débarrasser. C'est très facile, Janos va t'aider, il est si aimable.  
- Avec joie.

Janos afficha un sourire plein d'une joie malsaine. Ryziac prit une petite clé, enlevant les menottes de Quatre. Le blond tenta de se lever précipitamment mais ses jambes étaient sans vie et il manqua s'étaler par terre. Ce qui serait arrivé si Janos ne l'avait pas repoussé en riant vers Ryziac. Lequel attrapa Quatre par les bras, le maintenant debout. Janos s'approcha, faisant craquer affreusement ses poings.

- Aller mon petit, on va faire passer cette vilaine drogue. C'est pas difficile du tout, il suffit d'avoir mal.

Et un poing solide s'écrasa sur le visage du garçon blond. Il cracha du sang.

- Tiens, je pensais que t'aurais le sang bleu. Ah mais non, pardon, tu n'es pas noble, juste méga riche et puissant. Pourtant on ne dirait pas.

Un autre coup s'abattit sur Quatre, le faisant gémir en éclaboussant de sang la moquette de l'avion. D'autres coups suivirent, surtout au visage, mais aussi au ventre, continuant de le faire cracher du sang. Les deux hommes rigolaient niaisement.  
Finalement Janos arrêta de frapper le garçon blond.

- Je crois que la drogue ne doit plus faire beaucoup d'effet.  
- Attend, je vérifie.

Ryziac retint sa victime par la taille afin de lui attraper le bras droit de son autre main. D'un coup, il tira le membre du garçon blond en arrière, lui déboîtant l'épaule. Quatre poussa un hurlement de douleur affreux qui se répercuta sur les parois de l'avion un petit moment. Ryziac sourit en le laissant tomber lamentablement par terre.

- Il n'est pas très résistant. En tout cas la drogue a cessé, c'est bon. On te laisse récupérer un peu joli-cœur, et on pourra commencer notre interrogatoire.

Les deux hommes laissèrent là leur victime et retournèrent dans le cockpit. Ringo se leva, excité comme un gamin.

- Alors ?  
- Alors on va attendre un peu avant de commencer les questions. La drogue ne fait plus effet, mais aucune inquiétude à avoir, il ne risque pas de s'envoler.  
- Ca c'est clair !

Ookami leur lança un regard noir.

- Vous lui avez fait quoi ?  
- Oh rien de bien grave.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Juste quelques coups histoire de monter qui commande. Cela dit hum il devrait mettre un peu de temps à se remettre. Tiens Yang, va donc le soigner histoire qu'il soit vite dans un meilleur état.  
- Hum.

Ookami préféra ne rien ajouter. Vérifiant d'un coup d'œil le tableau de bord, elle sortit avec son sac du cockpit, laissant les hommes continuer à vider leur bouteille en riant.

La jeune fille manqua glisser sur une flaque de sang en atteignant les cabines. Elle grimaça puis aperçut Quatre, étendu par terre, qui essayait sans succès de se relever tout en se tenant son épaule droite blessée.

Ookami posa son sac sur un siège et s'agenouilla devant lui avec un regard compatissant.

- Bouge pas, j'vais t'aider.

Quatre aurait voulu répliquer « À me massacrer l'autre épaule sur leur demande ? » mais à la place ce fut un caillot de sang qui surgit de sa bouche. Il allait s'écrouler à nouveau mais la jeune fille lui attrapa rapidement la taille, l'empêchant de retomber sur son épaule. Elle le releva doucement et le fit s'asseoir sur un des sièges. Quatre poussa un cri de douleur lorsque son épaule toucha le dossier. Instinctivement, il attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger davantage.

Ookami examina du regard le garçon blond. Il avait pas mal de traces de coups sur le visage, du sang perlait sur son front entre ses mèches rebelles mais à ce niveau là, ce n'était pas très grave. En revanche, la jeune fille grimaça en apercevant la deuxième bosse inquiétante qui se trouvait au niveau de son épaule. Lorsqu'elle approcha la main pour mieux voir Quatre releva la tête et lui lança un regard colérique. La drogue n'avait plus aucun effet.

- Ne me touche pas !

Ookami avait des yeux surpris.

- Hé ça va, j'vais pas t'bouffer ! Faut te soigner, tu peux pas rester comme ça.  
- Tiens, mon état est important ? Tu te contentes pas de piloter ce truc à sa destination et de toucher ton fric ?

La jeune fille le gifla. Quatre en cracha un autre caillot de sang.

- Ne parle pas de ce que t'ignore, M.Winner. Mais si tu préfères rester avec une épaule déboîtée que Janos et Ryziac se feront une joie de t'arracher à vif en veillant à ce que tu sois bien éveillé, à ta guise.

Quatre regretta un peu ses paroles. Il sentit qu'il avait du dire quelque chose de blessant pour la jeune fille. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas de mèche avec ces types ? Il ne répondit rien, détournant ses yeux de ceux d'Ookami, lesquels jetaient des éclairs avec peut être…une pointe de douleur ? La jeune fille soupira puis alla prendre son sac. Elle en sortit un flacon d'alcool à 90 °, quelques morceaux de coton, des bandes et divers pansements, ainsi qu'une ceinture de cuir et un tube de crème apaisante. Elle retourna vers Quatre et s'assit sur le siège à côté.

- Tu n'as nullement le droit de juger mes actions. Tu ne connais rien de moi ni de ma vie. Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien. Peut être que les riches ont l'habitude de juger les gens sur les apparences après tout.  
- … je…  
-Oh je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons pour croire ça. Mais dans ce cas, ne pense pas à voix haute. Enlève ta main, j'vais te remettre l'épaule en place.  
- Heu…  
- C'est pas la première fois. Tiens, mord là dedans. Ca va faire mal.

Ookami tendit la ceinture en cuir à Quatre qui la prit sans rien dire, la mettant entre ses dents. Si, rien qu'en effleurant son épaule, il hurlait à la mort, alors en la remettant… sûr que ça ne serait pas très agréable. Elle retira délicatement la main du garçon blond et, prenant des ciseaux, découpa sa veste et sa chemise afin de pouvoir s'occuper de l'épaule. Quatre rougit en étant exposé ainsi, torse nu, à la jeune fille, mais heureusement elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, d'une part trop absorbée dans son action, et de l'autre le visage du blond étant recouvert de sang, elle n'aurait rien pu voir.

Ookami attrapa le bras de Quatre et mit sa main droite au-dessus de la deuxième bosse de l'épaule.

- Mord à fond. Ca ne va durer que quelques secondes mais ça va t'arracher les tripes.

En effet, ça lui arracha les tripes. D'un coup Ookami attrapa sauvagement l'épaule et bougea le bras de façon à le remettre en place. Ca craqua affreusement. Quatre aurait hurlé s'il ne mordait par comme un fou dans le cuir de la ceinture, les mains tellement serrées que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Une seconde plus tard l'épaule était à nouveau normale. Quatre lâcha la ceinture où de profondes marques de dents s'affichaient nettement et toucha son épaule de sa main gauche. Elle était remise en place et il n'avait plus mal. Enfin beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Ookami soupira puis attrapa une bande ainsi que le tube de crème.

- Ca ne piquera pas. Par contre, je vais devoir te masser. Ca risque de faire un peu mal.  
- Ca ira, je pense… après ça…  
- Tant mieux.

La jeune fille se mit généreusement de la crème sur la main droite et commença à masser doucement l'épaule. Quatre gémit mais essaya de ne pas bouger. Ookami continua à passer délicatement sa main sur les ecchymoses, veillant à ne pas trop appuyer. Le garçon blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Il avait mal mais en même temps le contact était plutôt… agréable. Il se laissa faire sans bouger, appréciant le massage malgré la petite pointe de douleur qui persistait. Il faillit même grogner de déplaisir quand Ookami retira sa main. Elle se l'essuya puis prit une bande.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle recouvra l'épaule doucement, obligée de faire passer la bande dans le dos et sur le torse du garçon blond pour la maintenir. Ookami se surprit à se sentir gênée mais secoua la tête, chassant cette impression.

- Bon, reste plus qu'à s'occuper de la figure.  
- Elle prit un bout de coton sur lequel elle mit une certaine dose d'alcool à 90°.  
- Ca va piquer mais trois fois rien.  
- Hum.  
- Ferme les yeux.

Ookami se mit face à Quatre, s'agenouillant, et entreprit de tamponner délicatement le visage du garçon blond, nettoyant le sang. Elle lui passa de la crème, lui banda le front et lui mit un pansement sur la joue droite. La jeune fille finit en s'occupant des bras. Puis elle se releva, observant les résultats son travail.

- Je peux pas faire mieux mais ça ira à mon avis.

Quatre bougea prudemment son bras droit. Il avait encore mal mais la douleur n'était que passagère.

- Merci…  
- Pas de problème.  
- Dis-moi…  
- Hn ?  
- …

Ookami lui jeta un regard méfiant. Puis comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle secoua la tête, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprêta à retourner dans le cockpit. Sa voix avait une intonation triste quand elle prononça ces deux mots avant de fermer la petite porte qui séparait les deux pièces.

- Peu importe.

¤¤¤¤


	4. Chapitre 04 : Bectée

Série :Gundam j'aime-torturer-mon-monde Wing.  
Auteur : Ookami-pourquoi-tant-de-violence?-dagga Yang…(alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Suite du torturage mais, pas de bol, les détails sont coupés ! Hé oui… faut préserver la santé de ceux qui oseront lire ça !  
Disclaimers : Comme d'hab… Quatre pas à moi, le reste si !  
Petit blabla : C'est-y pas kawai ?

Chapitre 04 : Bectée.

Ryziac lança un sourire niais à Ookami lorsqu'elle entra dans le cockpit.

- Alors, il est encore en vie ?  
- Ouais. Mais pas en très bon état.  
- Quelle lavette ce type.

Ookami haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Elle vérifia les écrans de contrôle. Durant une petite heure il n'y eut plus aucun bruit à part les réacteurs. La jeune fille regardait le tableau de bord, effectuait des calculs divers tandis que les trois hommes buvaient, bavardaient, riaient. Finalement, Ringo jeta un regard de gosse à Ryziac.

- Dis, j'ai l'droit d'aller m'amuser un peu avec lui ?  
- Hum… pas sans moi !  
- Bah avec toi alors ! J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi les autres le veulent.  
- Ok, on y va. Il a dû se remettre maintenant.

Ookami leur lança un regard sec.

- Et pourquoi vous lui foutriez pas la paix ?  
- Parce qu'on a rien à faire. Et par curiosité aussi.  
- Tsss.

Les deux hommes rirent et se levèrent, rejoignant Quatre. Lequel avait dormi un peu, récupérant doucement, sans avoir bouger du siège où l'avait laissé Ookami. Mais il se réveilla vite en entendant Ryziac et Ringo arriver. Le co-pilote ressemblait à un gosse impatient de jouer avec une surprise. Son ami sourit sadiquement.

- Aller joli-cœur, on va commencer les questions. Déjà dis nous un peu, d'après toi, pourquoi des types puissants voudraient une lavette comme toi ?

Quatre lui lança un regard plein de colère mais ne répondit rien. Ringo se frotta les mains.

- Allons, allons, on répond gentiment à Ryziac. Non ? Alors je vais t'aider à devenir bavard.

¤¤¤¤

- Alala t'es une forte tête hein mais ça nous amuse. Tiens, on est gentil, on va te laisser un peu de quoi manger. Nos restes, sans doute.

Ringo ricana en suivant Ryziac dans le cockpit, laissant un Quatre plus ou moins dans le même état qu'avant. A part que cette fois c'était surtout ses bras qui avaient tout pris. Il avait plusieurs entailles assez profondes, beaucoup d'ecchymoses, et surtout une douleur immense qui ne quittait pas ses membres une seule seconde.

Dans le cockpit, les trois hommes avaient sorti des plateaux repas. Ookami mangea rapidement tout en gardant un œil sur les écrans, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ryziac lui jeta un coup d'œil et parla la bouche pleine en désignant un autre plateau.

- Va donc lui porter ça, il doit avoir faim le bout d'chou.  
- Hé chui pas ta chienne non plus !  
- T'es la seule à avoir fini !  
- C'est bon, j'm'en charge.

Ookami prit le plateau, son sac au cas où, et sortit. Elle s'en chargeait surtout afin que les autres n'aient pas envie, au passage, de massacrer à nouveau le garçon blond. La jeune fille trouva Quatre assis dans un siège. Elle soupira en posant le plateau sur une tablette et reprit ses affaires. Elle se surprit néanmoins à sourire au garçon blond tout en lui nettoyant ses plaies sur les bras. Il était surpris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Non rien. Je pensais que je commence à m'habituer à jouer les infirmières.  
- Hum.

Quatre sourit malgré lui. Une fois qu'Ookami eut finie de le panser, elle lui montra le plateau.

- Mange donc un peu, ça te fera du bien.  
- Hum, je vais essayer.

Il essaya. Mais à peine tendit-il un bras pour attraper les couverts qu'il grimaça et ne put rien faire de plus. Ookami sourit en lui passant le plateau, le lui mettant sur les genoux. Elle s'assit sur le siège à la droite du garçon blond.

- Faudrait-il que je vous donne la bectée ?  
- Non, ça ira je pense. Mais bon…si…enfin…

Ookami rit de bon cœur.

- T'inquiète, j'm'en occupe.

Le plateau avait en fait en tout et pour tout une assiette avec de la viande. Et assez dure. Lorsque la jeune fille tenta de la couper avec les couverts, ceux-ci se cassèrent net. Ils étaient en plastique.

- Heu… bin là… oh puis zut, j'ai pas la peste après tout.  
- Tu en es peut être une…  
- Hn ?  
- Non rien.

Quatre sourit, amusé. Ookami haussa les épaules et attrapa la viande à main nue, la découpant avec ses dents.

- Rhaa ch'est dur leur truc.  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de…  
- Toi tais toi et mange !

Ookami rit en lui envoyant un bout de viande dans la bouche, lui coupant la parole et manquant l'étouffer. Quatre essaya de mâcher mais il ne put s'empêchait de gémir quand la douleur de l'effort irradia sa mâchoire. La jeune fille lui lança un regard étonné.

- Quoi, t'arrives même pas à mâcher ?  
- Non, ça ira… je crois… hugh !

Quatre recracha le morceau de viande intact et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Un peu de sang coulait. Ookami soupira.

- T'as faim ?  
- Non, c'est pas grave.

Son estomac répliqua fortement.

- …  
- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton ventre !  
- Bin…  
- C'est pas grave, on va te donner la bectée !  
- Heu…

Ookami attrapa le bout de viande et se mit à le mâcher avec un air comique. C'était du béton ce truc ! Une fois qu'elle l'eut bien réduit en bouillie, Quatre s'attendait à ce qu'elle le recrache mais au lieu de ça, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant contre elle, et l'embrassa, lui donnant la viande. Un rouge tomate apparut instantanément sur les joues du garçon blond. Une fois lui avoir, en une seconde, donnée la nourriture, la jeune fille le lâcha et attrapa un autre morceau, assez gros. Elle le regarda, amusée de la rougeur hallucinante de ses joues.

- Ca s'appelle la bectée. Fais pas cette tête là, ya pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Ya plein d'animaux qui le font.  
- Quand même…hum…tu aurais pu…prévenir !  
- J'ai prévenu.  
- …

Elle rigola. Finissant de mâcher le reste de viande, elle sourit tellement qu'elle faillit tout recracher en voyant l'expression de gêne immense qui s'étalait sur du visage de Quatre, accompagnée par un rouge flashant. Au fond, elle-même était gênée, mais après tout, c'était juste alimentaire.

Ookami se rapprocha du garçon blond et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui donnant la viande hachée. Lui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

°_ Je ne devrais pas être aussi stressé. C'est juste pour manger après tout…Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai les jambes si molles ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de trembler ? …_ °

Le contact ne lui déplaisait pas, non, mais…enfin quoi il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir des sentiments pour une personne qu'il avait à peine rencontrée et qui, en plus, était de mèche avec des hommes qui l'avaient à leur merci sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais pourtant… Le blond était énervé, de douter ainsi, sans savoir quoi faire, et sans aucune raison en plus !

Ookami, elle, était extrêmement gênée mais arrivait à le cacher subtilement. La jeune fille avait deux pensés contradictoires : d'un côté elle voulait se dépêcher de donner la nourriture à Quatre pour se dégager mais de l'autre… elle n'avait pas envie de rompre le contact. Mais finalement, elle brisa l'étreinte et sourit, légèrement rougissante.

- Je crois que ya tout.  
- Oui… tu fais souvent ça ? demanda Quatre, gêné.  
- Bof. Cas d'urgence, répondit Ookami en souriant avec un clin d'œil. Enfin on devrait en avoir encore pour un petit moment, tu devrais dormir.  
- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie…  
- Comme tu veux.

La jeune fille attrapa le plateau et allait le ranger quand Quatre l'interpella.

- Dis Ookami…  
- Ookami !  
- Hn ?  
- Bin tu me demandes de dire mon prénom !  
- …  
- C'est rien, qu'est ce qu'il ya ?  
- Pourquoi tu es avec ces…ces types ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça subitement. Elle secoua la tête, un air triste et soudain voilant la gaieté habituelle de ses yeux.

- Rien. C'est pas important.  
- Si. Je ne vois pas ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait avec ce genre de personnes.  
- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. C'est pas…important de toute façon.

Quatre remarqua un instant un détail auquel il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention avant : sur le poignet droit d'Ookami, vers l'intérieur du bras, se dessinait un motif. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il le regardait, la jeune fille lâcha le plateau en tirant à fond sa manche droite afin de cacher le symbole. Elle se détourna. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, silencieuses. Elle se tenait le poignet droit recouvert par sa manche.

Quatre se sentit très mal, voyant qu'apparemment il avait ramené des mauvais souvenirs. Ookami resta quelques instants debout, cherchant quoi faire. Retourner dans le cockpit ? Pas question avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais rester ici ne lui disait rien. Finalement elle alla s'effondrer dans le siège le plus à l'arrière de l'avion et s'endormit d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à quel point elle était fatiguée.

Quatre aurait bien été la voir, essayer de la réconforter, mais il craignait de faire une gaffe de plus. Et puis il avait encore assez mal aux membres. Les pommades faisaient effet, mais il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir bouger. Finalement il se cala en grimaçant plus ou moins bien dans le siège et entreprit de dormir, mais en gardant un œil ouvert. Au cas où…

¤¤¤¤


	5. Chapitre 05 : Préépilogue

Série :Gundam BOUM Wing  
Auteur : Ookami-je-boum-toujours-tout-le-monde-dagga Yang (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Heu… là on pourrait dire Deathfic à mon avis…  
Disclaimers : Pourquoi la personne la plus intéressante est pas à moi ? :'(  
Petit blabla : Dernier chapitre, avec l'épilogue. Et… rapport à la fin… oups ? ''

Chapitre 05 : Pré-épilogue.  


- Oz. Enfin un bout toujours en activité.  
- Hn ?

Quatre ouvrit un œil. Ookami était assise dans le siège à sa droite, lui tournant la tête. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Le garçon blond se redressa en grognant. Il n'avait plus très mal, mais était plutôt engourdi. Les pommades avaient été très efficaces. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il sentit une vague de froid déferler sur lui en se rendant compte qu'il avait entendu le nom de Oz.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Oz ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Je n'ai pas bien suivi l'actualité quand il y a eu cette guerre. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais je pouvais pas vraiment à l'époque… enfin pas tout suivre, répondit Ookami d'une voix basse. Bref quand ces types là, avec leurs gundams, ont bousillé Oz, ça a été la paix. Ya eu des accrochages après mais bon ils s'en sont bien occupés. Oz a était vraiment entièrement détruite. Mais il y a un soldat, je ne sais plus son nom, qui s'est mis dans la tête après de refoutre un bordel, de venger Oz. Il a réussi à recruter des gens un peu partout, des tarés comme lui, et à retrouver aussi des anciens. Ca a fait renaître Oz.  
- … d'où tu tiens ça ?  
- …  
- Ookami ?  
- J'ai eu des démêlés avec Oz… enfin dans le temps. Peu importe. Il y a eu certains évènements entre ma famille et eux. Et… enfin…  
- Tu as… rejoint Oz ???  
- Non ! Enfin… pas exactement…  
- Explique-toi !  
- Oui et non !!! Enfin… j'ai pas le choix…

Des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Quatre pesta contre lui-même mais… penser que Oz était à nouveau là… et qu'elle en faisait parti… Le garçon blond passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ookami sans grimacer. La douleur était très légère. Ou du moins le paraissait. La jeune fille sursauta sous le contact et allait le fuir. Mais instinctivement, au contraire, elle se rapprocha et, doucement, se blottit contre lui, laissant aller ses larmes dans ses bras protecteurs. Fermant les yeux, elle se calma un peu de continua à parler.

- Il y a… disons… une menace… et j'ai pas le choix…  
- Chut, c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus.  
- Si ! Sinon… tu vas pas comprendre pourquoi… pourquoi je fais des trucs aussi… « mal », dégueulasses,… des trucs que je ne ferai pas si…  
- C'est bon, ça ira je te dis.  
- Non ça n'ira pas… j'en ai assez Quatre ! Je ne veux plus… mais je peux pas…  
- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Oz menace ta famille ? Tes amis ?  
- Ah non… ma famille, ils s'en sont déjà occupés… depuis longtemps… Non, je ne peux rien dire… c'est juste que…

Un long silence s'installa. Ookami finit pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Dis-moi, est ce que tu connais les projets de Oz ?  
- Plus ou moins…  
- Hum.

Quatre plongea dans ses pensés. Si Oz était de retour en jeu, il devait absolument prévenir les autres. Faudrait-il à nouveau combattre ? Non, ils auraient peut être encore du temps pour étouffer cela en douceur. Mais encore fallait-il déjà qu'il puisse sortir d'ici. Et ça…

- Ookami.  
- Hn ?  
- Oz te retient à cause de quelque chose, mais… si tu leur faussais compagnie ?  
- Ils me retrouveraient. J'ai… nulle part où aller.  
- J'aurai bien plusieurs endroits où tu pourrais être en sécurité.  
- Je ne crois pas…  
- Tu ne serais pas seule.  
- Toutes les personnes qui ont cherché à m'aider sont mortes.  
- …  
- Ya rien à faire.  
- Et sinon… Oz, ils en sont à… où ?  
- Fin prêt à reprendre leur guerre.  
- Quoi ??  
- Ils ont des MS, pas mal de gars infiltrés un peu partout, corrompu des gens politiquement très bien placés, etc…  
- … c'est grave…  
- Ils attendent qu'un petit élément pour commencer.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je sais pas. J'ai pas cherché à savoir. Mais à mon avis, ça a un rapport avec… toi.  
- …  
- Je veux pas savoir pourquoi.  
- On a encore combien de temps ?  
- Va falloir entrer en communication avec eux.  
- Tu vas finir ton… travail ?  
- …

Ookami se dégagea rapidement et se releva. Alors qu'elle allait entrée dans le cockpit, elle lança un regard triste au garçon blond.

- J'ai pas le choix…

Elle rentra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Quatre pesta en lui-même, sur son impuissance, et… il devait absolument prévenir les autres. Mais et Ookami ? La laisser dans les griffes d'Oz pour x raisons ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien.

¤¤¤¤

- Ah alors Yang, comment qu'il va le petiot ?

Ookami lança un regard dégoûté à Ringo quand elle sentit son haleine d'ivrogne. Il n'y avait pas été mollo avec la chope de whisky, maintenant vide, posée à ses pieds.

- Ferme ton bec, tu pues, ivrogne.  
- Hé comment tu me parles !  
- La ferme Ringo, elle a pas tort, intervint Ryziac, nullement bourré lui. Alors yang ?  
- Il dort. Faut contacter les autres.  
- Vas-y, on te laisse faire.

Ookami haussa les épaules, s'installa dans le siège du pilote et attrapa les écouteurs. Bidouillant plusieurs boutons, elle entra les mots de passe et coordonnées nécessaires, atteignit la fréquence cachée et commença à émettre d'abord un code avec de légers petits bip bip. Une voix répondit.

- Oui ?  
- Ookami Yang.  
- Ah rapport ?  
- On est à… 10 minutes du point final. Préparez-vous.  
- Ok, bien reçu. La piste sera camouflée mais vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes, on a mis des balises.  
- Bien reçu. Je vous contacte à H-5 minutes. Je coupe.

La jeune fille éteignit la communication et s'étira. Enfin ça allait se finir. Elle poserait ce foutu appareil, rejoindrait la base la plus proche avec les hommes du coin qui s'occuperont de Quatre tandis qu'elle… serait sans doute envoyée ailleurs. Ookami avait un sale goût dans la bouche. Elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même. Mais… elle n'avait pas le choix. Non…

- Tiens je crois que j'ai deviné qui c'est le blondinet, fit Ringo, affalé sur son siège.  
- Ah ouais ? Raconte un peu, répondit Ryziac en ricanant.  
- Vous vous rappelez des gundams là ? Qui ont foutu la paix ?  
- Ouais.  
-Sûr que c'est un pilote ! C'est pour ça qu'ils le veulent. Sont sensés être des supers gars hyper entraînés.  
- Ah ! J'ai pas trouvé moi !

Ryziac se mit à rire à gorge déployée, vite rejoint par les deux autres. Ookami ne riait pas. Pilote de gundam ? Quatre ? Ce n'était pas impossible après tout… Oz voulant un de ces pilotes, c'était tout à fait normal. Et… le fait qu'il ait l'air aussi… inquiété par la renaissance de l'organisation… et… on aurait dit qu'il connaissait bien l'Oz d'avant. En tout cas, pilote ou pas, il avait certainement joué un rôle durant la guerre.

°_ Un pilote ? Dans ce cas…c'est comme si je le livrai à Oz…non, pas comme. C'est sûr. Mais…_°

Mais que faire ? Ookami réfléchit un moment. S'ils avaient un pilote de gundam avec eux… ils pourraient l'utiliser en combat. Non, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, lui. Jamais il ne bosserait pour Oz. Alors ils pourraient lui faire cracher le morceau, savoir tout sur la mécanique de ces formidables MS… et en construire. Ca serait un massacre.

Et puis… ils lui feraient subir des tortures bien plus grandes que ces trois zigotos. Il n'en mourrait pas, oh non, Oz y veillerait. Ca sera largement pire que la mort. Laissez Quatre dans leurs sales griffes… Non… Mais que faire bon sang ? Les jades de la jeune fille avaient soudainement aperçu le flingue de Ryziac, dépassant de sa ceinture. Peut être que…

Sans chercher à réfléchir davantage, ce qui la dégonflerait, Ookami attrapa l'arme en poussant l'homme et le pointa avec.

- Bougez pas ! cria-t-elle, les mains tremblantes.  
- Hé qu'est ce que tu fous Yang ? demanda Ryziac, apparemment pas vraiment affolé.  
- La ferme. On change la mission.  
- Quoi ? Hé j'veux mon fric moi ! protesta Ringo.  
- Il t'a fait quoi ce ptit con pour que tu t'amuses à jouer les rebelles Yang ? reprit Ryziac avec un sourire niais. Il t'a sautée ?  
- N'importe quoi. T'es vraiment trop con Ryz.  
- Ouais, ouais. C'est toi qui fais une grosse connerie là, répliqua le concerné en se jetant, bras tendus, sur la jeune fille.

Ookami essaya de l'assommer avec la crosse de l'arme mais rata son coup. Les mains, rugueuses et dures de Ryziac, se refermèrent sur les bras de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri et se débattit. Mais l'homme eut facilement le dessus et allait attraper l'arme en ricanant quand le coup partit. Elle avait appuyé sur la détente sans y penser, sans même prendre la peine de viser. Ryziac regarda sa cuisse. Du sang s'en échappait en une légère cascade rouge.

- Merde, salope, tu vas voir !  
- Baisse toi Ryziac ! intervint la voix de Janos alors que l'interpellé allait frapper Ookami.

¤¤¤¤

Quatre cherchait un moyen de prendre les autres par surprise mais rien ne lui convenait. Déjà ils étaient 3. Lui était seul. Et… il n'aurait pas le courage de frapper Ookami… Le garçon blond se torturait les méninges à trouver quoi faire quand il entendit du bruit.

Un coup de feu. Un autre. Le garçon blond se redressa en sursaut quand il vit la porte du cockpit voler en éclats, laissant passage à Ookami. Son bras droit était en sang. Elle essayait d'arrêter le flot en le serrant avec sa main gauche. La jeune fille jeta un regard à Quatre, puis fixa la pièce d'où elle venait. Janos, tout sourire, en sortit en maintenant Ryziac par l'épaule, lequel avait une balle dans la cuisse droite. En se levant, le blond put apercevoir un corps inerte derrière eux.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait ma pauvre, lança Ryziac, un sourire de dément aux lèvres.  
- Essaye voir, répliqua Ookami, pointant son flingue de sa main droite en grimaçant sous l'effort.  
- Je vais te massacrer bien doucement. Tiens, je voix que tu l'as bien arrangé l'aut'.  
- On va s'assurer qu'il nous laisse tranquille, dit Janos en visant Quatre avec son arme.  
- Arrête ça ! cria Ookami.

Le garçon blond ne put rien faire, entièrement dans la ligne de mire de son ennemi. La balle l'atteignit au niveau de la cage thoracique. Quatre fut propulsé en arrière et s'affala contre la cloison de l'avion, du sang coulant de la blessure. Il cracha un énorme caillot tout en posant une main sur son torse, essayant de retenir le flot vital. Ookami jeta un regard sanguinaire à Janos et, alors qu'il allait tirer à nouveau, mais sur elle cette fois, la jeune fille s'abrita derrière un siège et répliqua. Prenant à peine le temps de viser, elle tira.

La balle, chose qui la surprit énormément, atteignit Janos en pleine tête. L'homme lâcha son arme et s'effondra, toujours avec son sourire d'andouille. Ryziac attrapa le flingue et se relevait pour tirer. Ookami appuya sur la gâchette. Rien. Son chargeur était vide. L'homme, le comprenant, sourit. Il se releva, lentement, prenant son temps. Ookami tremblait légèrement. Mais quand son regard croisa celui, plein de douleur et entouré de sang de Quatre, elle serra les poings. Sortant à découvert, elle sauta sur le siège qui l'avait protégée et bondit sur Ryziac.

Il tira. La balle arracha l'épaule de la jeune fille mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle lui attrapa la main, lui cassa le poignet en un mouvement rageur, et lui tomba dessus. Sans hésiter, elle profita de sa surprise pour lui attraper la gorge.

- Alors Ryz, on rigole moins maintenant ? Tu sais, j'avais rien contre toi. Mais plus maintenant. Crève, charogne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Ookami lui brisa net la nuque. Se relevant sans faire attention au sang qui coulait de son bras droit et de son épaule, elle alla s'agenouiller devant le garçon blond. Tous deux avaient du sang plein le visage.

Un long silence s'installa. Quatre essayait de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, son sang le quittant de façon alarmante. Ookami ne savait pas quoi dire. Aucun mot ne lui semblait important. Elle jeta un regard vers le cockpit. Ses jades devinrent plus profonds, pensifs. Finalement elle regarda à nouveau le blond.

- Je ne regrette rien. Je suis désolée pour toi…peut être qu'après tout…tu pourras t'en sortir…enfin…

Quatre allait parler mais la jeune fille le plaqua, l'en empêchant en l'embrassant doucement mais profondément.

**Epilogue.**

Elle attrape les commandes de l'appareil. Ses blessures saignent abondamment. Tout son pull est taché de rouge. Peu importe. Elle donne une légère poussée au manche. Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus vite. De plus en plus vite… Les pensées défilent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. De même que les souvenirs. Surtout eux. Toute cette histoire, Oz, l'avion, … Quatre... Elle jette un regard en arrière. Et se sent mal d'un coup en voyant… tout ça. Elle détourne les yeux. C'est pas le moment de flancher. Non, pas encore. Elle serre les dents. L'altitude a considérablement chuté. Et, enfin, son objectif est en vue. Ses mains s'accrochent si fortement aux commandes que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Son cœur bat à un rythme fou. Mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur montrant sa détermination.

Un groupe d'hommes campe tranquillement près de là. Ils installent leur tente quand l'un d'eux lève les yeux vers le ciel et pousse un cri. Tous se lèvent, observant de loin une flèche argentée fondre vers le sol. Ils se protégent les yeux quand un immense flash rouge orangé avec des nuances de jaune zèbre la voûte céleste de la nuit.

¤¤¤¤

Et voilà fanfic finie ! Lol petite explication pour le titre du chapitre :

Sur MSN avec mon grand-frère que je n'aime tout très fort :

Ookami : J'arrive pas à trouver un titre pour mon dernier chapitre ! Lol j'en avais jamais mis, j'avais oublié "  
Ryudjinn(oniisan) : "Epilogue"  
Ookami : Nan ya déjà un épilogue.  
Ryudjinn : Pré-épilogue:p  
Ookami: Lol ça marche !

Un grand merci à watashi no oniisan ! Et sinon et bien voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Laissez-moi des commentaires


End file.
